tenjoutengefandomcom-20200214-history
Koji Sagara
Koji Sagara (相良 浩治, Sagara Kōji), also known under his wrestling moniker, Saga Mask, is a character in the manga and anime series Tenjou Tenge. He is a member of the executive council, and the founder of the Lucha libre pro-wrestling club. Character outline Koji is a large, muscular man. He claims to be the most brutal executioner of all. Koji is better known by his alter ego: Saga Mask, the most brutal executioner in the school. He's an expert breaking bones, because he knows other people cannot train their joints. Despite his claims of being brutal he is in fact a loyal, dedicated and honorable person. He is not a member of the executive council by choice. He made his club a subsidiary of the executive council to protect the other members of his group. He grows to respect Souichiro Nagi as a warrior and seeks to surpass him at some point. Koji is a pretty smart guy, capable of learning how to stop Souichiro from using the Forged Iron Needle Attack after seeing it only once. He immerses himself in wrestling to the point that he follows wrestling rules outside of the wrestling ring. For example, when Souichiro gets put in a submission hold, he tricks Koji into letting him go by claiming that he grabbed the rope. Whenever he puts on his mask he insists on being called Saga Mask as opposed to his real name. When playing the part of Saga Mask, he will not take off his mask even if it will prevent trouble with others, because it is part of his beliefs. Synopsis Anime Story Setup Arc Koji founded the Pro Wrestling club, and finding members was very difficult. He found some members who really looked up to him, but since the club wasn't taken seriously they had to train in the freshman restroom. The executive council severely beats all of his Pro Wrestling club's members so Mitsuomi Takayanagi can gain leverage with Koji. Mitsuomi wants Koji's talent and gives him a choice: if Koji pledges loyalty to him, he will grant him a club area, and a budget, if he refuses the beatings will continue for the remaining time Koji is in Toudou academy. Mitsuomi reminds Koji, that while he is strong the members of his club are not and because of that, Koji swore that if Mitsuomi kept his promise he would serve him well, for the order of the school and the protection of his club members. He even promises that even if the system fails, he will not. Koji appears after Tsutomu Ryuuzaki punishes Souichiro and Bob Makihara and subsequently was beaten by Maya Natsume. In Koji's eyes the executioners are the law, and to beat one of them is to beat the law and so Ryuuzaki's defeat is unacceptable. On orders to punish Ryuuzaki, Koji (as Saga Mask) and his Pro Wrestling club attack Ryuuzaki. The other members of his club can do nothing against Ryuuzaki, but Saga Mask quickly lays out Ryuuzaki. He tells Ryuuzaki he can leave the 2 first years to him and go count the cracks in the hospital ceiling. As Koji prepares to attack the Juken Club at a bowling alley, he is greatly displeased to find Shiro Tagami‎ there as well. Koji wanted to handle it himself, but the joint attack was planned by the President (Mitsuomi) and Vice-President (Emi Isuzu) of the Executive council. Emi attacks Maya Natsume, Shiro attacks Aya Natsume, a squad of 80 other low-level enforcers attacks Bob, Souichiro, and Masataka Takayanagi. Koji is not used for a direct attack, instead he is used to prevent anyone from escaping, he isn't happy with his role, but he goes along with the plan anyway. He encounters Souichiro on his way to assist Maya and Aya, and refuses to let him pass. Koji starts talk about his disappointment in being forced to deal with "small fries", but Souichiro attacks him and knocks him down. Souichiro starts to walk past, but Koji sits up. He sees a dragon encircling Souichiro and wonders if he is just seeing things. Nonetheless he gets up and hits Souichiro hard in return for his earlier attack. He tell Souichiro to get up and give him his best. So Souichiro tries to hit Koji with the Forged Iron Needle Attack. Souichiro, having just learned the move, doesn't know its range and is too far away for it to do any damage. Koji is nonetheless impressed by the moves destructive power, even if it didn't hit him. Koji, having seen the attack once, reveals he already knows how to stop Souichiro from using it again. He warns Souichiro that if he were to try again, he would smash his arm to bits. Yet Koji still encourages Souichiro to stand and fight, and give it his all. Souichiro plans to do just that. Koji quickly uses his "Saga Special" on Souichiro, leaving Souichiro shocked at how fast Koji could do it. The first 3 moves are so damaging they blur Souichiro's vision temporarily. As Koji applies the final part of his "Saga Special", the Scorpion Deathlock, Souichiro claims he grabbed the rope. Koji, forgetting rules don't apply outside the ring, actually lets Souichiro go which gets him a kick in the face as a result. Souichiro attempts the Forged Iron Needle Attack once again. Koji sees it coming and lives up to his boast earlier. He uses the "Muscle Bomb" to reflect all of the force back at Souichiro, greatly damaging Souichiro's hand leaving Koji to think he actually broke it. Souichiro insists its not over yet and tries to attack again, landing him in another submission hold. Koji plans to break Souichiro's other arm too, suggesting he count the cracks on the hospital ceiling with Ryuzaki. Much to his surprise, Souichiro uses the Forged Iron Needle Attack with his damaged hand. The impact breaks Koji's leg. He then uses the Forged Iron Needle Attack in a new way, he uses it to over power Koji and lift him off the ground, this allows Souichiro to escape the submission hold. Souichiro hits Koji with another massive punch in the abdomen, it actually causes Koji to vomit. Despite all his injuries Koji refuses to fall, and remains standing. He believes his defeat is not his alone, but the defeat of the law and his whole club will suffer. Souichiro calms him down, saying he'd rather fight Koji when he has no obligations and can just "go at it". Souichiro says he looks forward to the rematch. Koji can't decide if he wishes he had a guy like Souichiro in his club, or if he is just jealous of him. He finally decides to accept his defeat and falls backwards. He later tells Bunshichi Tawara to dispose of his mask, as he no longer needs it. Manga Tournament Arc As the tournament finally approaches, Souichiro is surrounded by a group of men in ski masks and to his surprise they don't attack him. The men blast music, and a large man in a cape runs forward. It is Koji, once again wearing his mask (although it is a slightly different version). He reveals he has spent the last 3 months in the Japanese Alps training, which included fighting bears. Koji believes he is now prepared for his rematch with Souichiro, but Souichiro warns him he will die if they fight. Koji claims he planned to use the tournament as his last test before heading to the pro ring but suddenly Koji's entrails explode out of his back a result of a punch from Souichiro. It turns out it was an illusion created by Souichiro's power and murderous intent. Koji is so surprised by the change in Souichiro he starts to ask him who he is, but worries more about if Souichiro is even human anymore. Koji was set as the "advance guard" for the Executive council in the tournament, the same position that was originally set up for Souichiro in the Juken club. During Susanoo's (Nagi's) battle he Suplex's Nagi's body in order to by his mother (Makiko) some time and before it could land it was knocked into the air by Masataka. Techniques & Abilities Koji fights using wrestling moves as opposed to true martial arts. He relies mainly on his knowledge of bones/joints to inflict damage on others. However, his muscles act as both armor and as a weapon when used in conjunction with his "Muscle Bomb". Techniques *'Saga Special': Seen in Chapter #14, includes a four part move consisting of: a rolling turn (grabbing their back afterwards), into a German Suplex, into a Jumping Powerbomb, and concludes with the Scorpion Deathlock. *[[Muscle Bomb|'Saga' Bust Muscle Bomb]]: Seen in Chapter #14, the Saga Bust Muscle Bomb uses his collective muscle not just an armor made to protect his body, also a weapon used to defeat his enemies. Whoever tries to attack his body should be prepared to accept an equal amount of their own force in return. At the moment of impact, he explosively contracts his muscles, and repels the brat's attack by the force of it's power. In that way, no matter how strong you attack you won't be able to hurt him. Thus hitting Koji hurts you instead of him, the move is proved to be so useful that Mitsuomi uses it. Category:Characters Category:Executive Council Category:Toudou Academy Category:Male